


Track 3: Sippy Cup

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, idk im terrible at tags, they're quite young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They quickly made their way into the house and into the kitchen for some snacks before watching a movie ("You haven't seen Double Impact? We have to watch that now!"). Mickey was so occupied in explaining the movie to Ian that neither of the boys noticed the older woman slumped over the kitchen counter. <br/>"And then there's this crazy scene and there's so much action and..." Mickey excited tone trailed off when he noticed that the boys weren't alone, "mom?"</p><p>Songfic to Sippy Cup - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 3: Sippy Cup

Mickey couldn't help the slight spring in his steps, or the bubbly feeling in his stomach, he was happy. His new friend was coming to his house for the second time in two days. This was a record for Mickey.

After Mickey had awkwardly cried into Ian's shirt, burnt half their popcorn, and asked a bunch of stupid questions to the younger boy, Ian still wanted to hang out again. And was now walking side by side with Mickey to the Milkovich mansion. All of yesterdays fears had disappeared, Ian knew about Mickey's family fortune and all the secrets him and his family hid, Mickey could be completely 100% honest with the redhead.

They quickly made their way into the house and into the kitchen for some snacks before watching a movie ("You haven't seen  _Double Impact_? We have to watch that now!"). Mickey was so occupied in explaining the movie to Ian that neither of the boys noticed the older woman slumped over the kitchen counter. 

"And then there's this crazy scene and there's so much action and..." Mickey excited tone trailed off when he noticed that the boys weren't alone, "mom?"

The lady popped her head up and Mickey noticed that her eyes were red and makeup was making dark lines down her cheeks, and the painted smile she threw to the boys looked out of place, "Hi baby." Her eyes looked out of focus and she was swaying slightly in her seat.

Mickey looked at her in shock, "What are you doing home? I thought you were in Europe?"

"Came home early, missed you too much," she slurred, struggling to stand up from the stool, "I missed you so much." She pulled him closer to her body and into a tight hug and Mickey could smell her strong alcohol-stained breath.

"Okay, well does dad know?" Mickey asked, struggling in her tight embrace. As soon as the words left his mouth there was a sudden thump sound from the above story. He felt his mothers arm tighten around his small frame momentarily before letting him go. She staggered backwards before gaining her footing and Mickey could finally see her clearly. Her clothes looked expensive and fancy, like usual, but slightly off. Her dress was creased at the bottom, her hair hung limp around her thin face and she was only wearing one earring. Mickey also noticed the new, slightly smaller nose on her face. _  
_

"Oh, I'm not sure," She sighed, turning her back at the boys, "he seems busy right now." She sat down clumsily back into her stool and picked up a childs' sippy cup. "He's making quite a lot of racket isn't he up there?"  She asked to no one in particular as she studied the cup in her hand, "hope he's having fun up there."

Mickey felt tears begin to form in his eyes as she took a long drink. He looked away from the scene to Ian's face. He was looking at Mickey with pity and sympathy, two things Mickey did not want right now. He quickly moved his eye sight to the rest of the room trying to find something else to focus on, but all that littered the room was empty bottles of liquor and pills just thrown around the floor and surfaces. He could also hear the softer thumps from upstairs still. 

"Do you wanna leave?" Ian whispered in Mickey ear, starling the older boy, "we can go to mine?"

Mickey shook his head, grabbed Ian's arm and pulled him up the stairs. They pasted Mickey's parents room, hearing moans and curses behind the door before they retreated to Mickey's bedroom. He instantly fell face first into his bed and turned into a big cry baby, unable control the volume of his violent sobs. Ian's hand was rubbing along the small of his back, whispering comfort.

"I'm so sorry," he sighed, "this is so shit. I'm so sorry. Shit."

It took almost 20 minutes for Mickey to be able to control his cries. "Thanks Ian," he lifted his head and whispered to the younger boy, wiping the still existing tears off his face.

"Hey," Ian's face turned from worried to a genuine smile, "what are friends for?"

Mickey couldn't help the warmth in his heart from that statement, or the smile that now painted his tear-stained face, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com.au :)
> 
> also imma add links to the songs cuz yall gotta listen to it: www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdwaWp59qz8


End file.
